


甘草糖

by Laien



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oasis, The Verve - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laien/pseuds/Laien
Summary: 巡演结束的一个平凡夜晚。
Relationships: Richard Ashrcroft/Liam Gallagher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	甘草糖

谁会不爱1994年的Liam Gallagher？  
回答应该是没有人。  
  
Richard坐在后台的休息室里，外面的音乐声和人们的呐喊好像震得天花板都在往下掉碎屑，电风扇还稳稳地挂在上面，有气无力地转着，一圈又一圈，他该是快乐的，巡演结束后乐队休息了一阵子，现在来给Oasis暖场，即使他们不邀请他，Richard也会来找Liam玩的，二十几岁的年轻人，创作着最好的音乐，身体里无限的精力，通宵喝酒第二天照样能上台演出。  
他该高兴才对，可是现在他想做的却只是躺在椅子上什么也不干，今天早晨他从酒店的床上醒来，白色的床单和窗帘让人觉得烦躁，明明是最干净的颜色了，但Richard总觉得哪里不对，神把最圣洁之物带给人做什么，要人玷污它，撕裂了它，吞下它吗，他的脑子里应该装着晚上演出的list，而不是这些有些疯狂的，毫无逻辑的奇怪理论。他咬着牙刷看着镜子里的自己，黑色的长发，黑色的眼睛，皮肤发白，好像生出一双獠牙就能咬断人的脖子，又在想些有的没的了，Richard吐掉嘴里的泡沫，冷水从蛇口里流出来，流下去。  
他今天一整个白天都没见到Liam，对，男孩嫌休息室和排练室都太热了，不知道跑到哪个酒吧去了，利物浦能有什么好酒吧，准是要跑出去看球赛了，这个夏天Richard花了很多时间和Liam在一起，或者说The Verve和Oasis厮混在一起的时间变多了，他喜欢Oasis的音乐，他也喜欢Liam，他喜欢他的声音，那能直击人的灵魂，他也喜欢他握着铃鼓或酒杯的手指，有点不符合一个拽气摇滚歌手的小巧可爱，Liam是个顶好看的男孩，尽管你要是这么和他说了，他一定扯着曼城口音的脏话骂你才是个sissy。  
七月份的英国有些太热了，排练室里的男人们有时候干脆脱掉上衣扔在一旁，Richard很瘦，而且他不怎么出汗，整个燥热的空间里，只有他像站在冰箱旁边似的，这时候Liam很喜欢和他呆在一起，说是其他人身上的汗味儿太重了，要是人的汗水都是啤酒味儿的就好了，Liam总是有着奇奇怪怪的比喻，大家都哄笑了，只有Richard觉得这比喻有点儿过于情色了。  
话说回来，Richard一整天没有见到Liam了，直到上场前，他才看见对方匆匆把外套裹上拎着铃鼓上了舞台，跟他远远招手算是打过招呼了，台下无数的男孩女孩们都在呼喊，而且大概每一个都想把这个好看又直率的主唱拐上床去，为什么？因为回到1994年，哪个人见了Liam Gallagher会喜欢不上？就算是不喜欢，那个男孩只要一开口唱歌，大海迷雾中的船员们就能找到晦暗的灯塔，Richard为什么这么清楚，因为他自己也是。  
他在十四万人的舞台上用力拥抱他，他在对方一个电话后飞了几个时区去给他暖场，他甚至被对方醉酒吐了一身也没有生气，Richard自己都觉得不可思议，Liam Gallagher到底有什么样的魔法，让The Verve乐队的主唱也变成个普通人，变成个恋爱中的傻瓜？  
他依然坐在后台的椅子上，再过一会儿Oasis就会下台来，他们可能会一起喝酒，一起泡果儿，也许还会飞上几片叶子，然而想到这些，Richard觉得麻烦，他有一阵子没有吃那些橙色药丸了，治疗抑郁的药物和drug差不多，成分都是那几样，戒断以后的反应也差不多，四肢太用力了会发抖，嗜睡，不断地想喝水，然后，什么都提不起劲儿来，麻烦，一切都太麻烦了，天花板上风扇不会觉得厌烦吗？那些不停喊着的歌迷不会厌烦吗？他自己呢，他自己在厌烦吗？  
弦乐器创造的声音终于停下了，而呼喊声反而如同潮水一般反着涌了过来，休息室的门被打开了，他心心念念了一天的男孩终于走到了他面前。  
“Hey, Richard！I'm fucking tired. Did you hear my last song? I changed a word to your name. Haha.”  
Liam流了很多汗，头发都贴在额头上，可是还是没有脱掉他的parka外套，汗水让它紧紧依附在了他身上，袖子挽起了一点儿，白又瘦的手腕比划着，他的声音都有点哑了，但还兴奋地说着。  
Richard就坐在那儿笑着听他讲，跟着他点头，他觉得自己做的足够好了，至少维持到平常的状态了，Liam今天挺开心的，他不想扫了他的兴。  
他们一起往酒吧走，一群人笑着聊着很大声，Richard非常累了，但他还想再和Liam待一会儿，他还挺担心自己要是一个人这么回去转身就从附近的大桥跳下去的。  
凌晨两点的街道有无尽的垃圾和点不亮的烟尾巴，流浪汉醉鬼和摇滚歌手们走在同样的路上，小石块被踢到一边去，Liam突然停了，和人说他要去买甘草糖吃，然后一把就拉着Richard往反方向走。  
如果凌晨两点你路过利物浦一家24小时营业的便利店，你可能会看见巷口一对小情侣靠在墙上，但并不是这样，那是Oasis的主唱把The Verve的长发主唱按在墙上的情形。  
Richard没想过会发生这种状况，他们还没喝酒呢，Liam把他按在墙壁上，头靠在他的肩膀上，深夜了，气温也已经降下来了，两具身体的热度吸引着彼此，他听见Liam的声音从颈边传来，“Richard，你怎么不开心啊？和Oasis一起演出不好吗？”  
“不，和这没关系，我只是有点累了。”  
“我能看出来，Richard，你真的不高兴，那些傻逼可能不懂，但是我能感觉得到。”  
“好吧，You got me……你知道的，我有抑郁症，所以我就是不开心，这没办法。”Richard自己说出这话都觉得有点沮丧了，就好像Oasis兄弟总吐槽的那样得了抑郁症的人都是想太多的傻逼似的。  
然而Liam什么都没说，他抬起了头，他的眼睛很亮，是白天时海洋的颜色，也是夜晚时天空的颜色，他的下眼睫很长，眨了两下，这双眼睛又更靠近了一些，Richard可以感受到Liam呼出的温热气体，就在他唇边。  
“那我给你片快乐药片吧。”  
然后一个混合着甘草糖味儿的吻就贴了上来，舌尖顶着一小块糖，推进Richard的口腔里，有些辣的却带着甜味的冲击感，你想知道亲吻Liam Gallagher的感觉吗，他是温柔的，热情的，晦涩的，还是冲撞的，无数的猜想都是没有意义的，这个男孩已经闭上了眼睛，鼻尖碰着他的脸颊，舔舐着他唇舌间的热度，一整个夏天像都只为了这个吻而存在，Richard不喜欢这种糖的味道，但他觉得从今天，从这一刻起他就喜欢上了。  
人生没什么不值得，要是你拥有爱人的吻。  
（人生没什么不值得，要是你拥有Liam Gallagher）  



End file.
